Par amour
by GlamaFan
Summary: Beth Phoenix et Natalya sont ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà. La WWE ont prévu un match l'une contre l'autre mais elles refusent de le faire. Vont-elles aller jusqu'à perdre leur travail par amour ?


Beth Phoenix et Natalya sont deux catcheuses professionnelles à la WWE. Beth catch dans la division Raw. Natalya catch dans la division Smackdown. Elles forment une equipe qui se nomme the " Divas of Doom". En réalité, elles sont bien plus qu'une equipe en faite elles forment un couple depuis deja presque un an. Il y a donc un an, ce couple c'est formé suite au premier match qu'elles ont fait en équipe. Le soir même de se match, les deux blondes sont allées fêter leur victoire en discotheque. Dans ce lieu, elles dansaient ensemble jusqu'a ce qu'elles s'embrassent. Au début, elles furent choquées de ce qu'elles venaient de faire puis elles se sont rendu compte que sa signifiait plus que de l'amitie. Elles allerent toutes les deux chez Beth, pour pouvoir être au calme et parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A force de parler, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles ressentaient de l'amour l'une pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui, elles sont encore ensemble. Elles vivent ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant. Très peu de personne sont au courant de leur relation. Elles refusent que sa s'ebrouite car c'est leur vie privee. Et elles veulent garder leur vie privée secrète donc quand elles sont dans les vestiaires de la WWE, elles font comme si de rien etait. Elles font comme si elles se voyaient seulement pour les matchs. Un jour, Vince Mcmahon, le grand directeur de la WWE, a déclaré qu'il y aura un match entre Beth Phoenix et Natalya, et si elles refusaient de combattrent, elles pourraient avoir jusqu'a une rupture de contrat sauf si elles ont une bonne raison dans ce cas elles pourraient avoir quelques jours de mise a pied au maximum. Ce match sera un match un " I quit match " (un match a abandon seulement). Quand elles apprirent cette nouvelles, elles furent surprise puis enervaient.

- Pour qui il se prend ? Jamais je ne catcherai contre toi. Si je catch c'est avec toi mais pas contre toi, alors sa il en ait hors de question.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit si on refuse de faire ce match, on pourrait perdre notre travail. Résonna Natalya.

- Je préfère ne plus avoir de travail et être toujours avec toi que d'en avoir toujours un et ne plus être avec toi. Je sais que ce match va soit renforcer notre relation soit il va marquer la fin de notre couple et sa je le refuse, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et surtout, je ne veux pas te faire du mal et encore moins te blesser.

- Et Beth, jamais tu me perdras. Je comprends tes raisons mais il n'y a aucun risque qu'un match nous sépare puisque notre couple est plus fort que tout. Qu'est qui te faire croire qu'ils veulent nous separer ?

- Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, le président et tous les autres ont craqué sur toi. Et je suis sur qu'ils se doutent d'un truc a propos de nous. Ils vont tout faire pour nous separer pour pouvoir t'avoir. Ils doivent se dire que si on dissout notre équipe, je ne saurais pas la pour te protéger d'eux car ils ont tous peur de moi et ils savent très bien que s'ils te font du mal, ils vont souffrir.

- Écoutes, jamais tu me perdras, tu comprends. C'est toi que j'aime pas eux. Sa fait déjà un an qu'on est ensemble et croix moi ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. En fait, j'y pense tu es jalouse.

- Oui, je le suis et j'en suis fière. Tu es la personne la plus exceptionnel que je connaisse. Je t'aime tellement fort que je risquerai ma vie pour toi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus. Tu m'as permis de changer.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche au contraire. Je suis vraiment heureuse depuis que tu es rentree dans ma vie et ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu me rends heureuse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais ils n'arriveront à nous séparer, je ne les laisserai pas faire sa tu peux me croire. Et si tu as vraiment peur à propos de ce match alors on ne le fera pas car je sais que quoi qu'il arrive on sera toutes les deux.

- Merci de me comprendre. Je sais qu'on risque gros en refusant de se battre. Je refuse de te faire du mal parce que Vince en a decide. Tu sais je t'aime ma puce, sans toi je suis completement perdu. Sa fait seulement un an qu'on est ensemble et pourtant tu as pris une telle place dans ma vie que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es comme ma drogue. Tu as change ma vie. Declara Beth en guise de declaration.

- Je te promets que sa va durer encore longtemps voir même tres longtemps. Je t'aime aussi mon bebe.

Elles s'embrasserent comme si c'etait la premiere fois.

Le jours du match, les deux blondes monterent sur le ring, elles n'étaient pas en tenue de catch. Puis, elles sassèrent dos contre dos sur le ring et ne bougea plus. Le president de la WWE arriva.

- Pourquoi il ne se passe rien sur ce ring ?

- C'est simple, on refuse de le faire ce match.

- Venez, on va régler sa dans mon bureau.

Ils allerent tous les trois dans le bureau du president.

- Pourquoi ce refus ?

- Vous voulez savoir pour quoi ? - elles s'embrasserent - Voilà pourquoi.

- Donc je dois deduire que vous etes en couple toutes les deux. Mais sa ne repond pas a ma question. Pourquoi ce refus ?

- Je sais tres bien que vous essayez de detruire notre equipe "Divas of Doom".

- Ce n'est pas vrai mais bon passons. C'est une bonne raison donc vous n'allait pas avoir de rupture de contrat mais par contre vous allez avoir une mise a pied d'un mois avec obligation de se presenter aux entrainement. Pour pouvoir reintegrer votre division respective, vous allez quand même devoir faire ce match que sa soit a l'entrainement ou devant le public peut importe mais je veux le voir ce match. Vous pouvez rentrer vous.

- Merci.

Elles se leverent pour partir du bureau. Elles rentrerent chez elles soulagees.

- Sa va. On a pas prit trop chers cette fois. Declara Beth.

- Et en plus il a comprit pourquoi on ne voulait pas le faire.

- Sa je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi. Je suis sur que sa ne sera pas aussi simple que sa. Mais bon pour le moment, on est un peu en vacances donc autant en profiter pour passer du temps que toutes les deux a la maison. Sa va nous faire du bien de se retrouver en tete a tete.

- Oui, tu as raison. Sa fait tellement longtemps que sa n'a pas ete le cas. Tu commencais serieusement a me manquer parce certe on etait ensemble mais pas que toutes les deux. Tu sais que je t'aime mon coeur ?

- Oui, je le sais et je t'aime aussi mon amour. C'est partit pour une detente en amoureuse. Je sens que je vais adorer sa.

- Ouais, moi aussi je vais adorer ce mois seule avec toi. Bronzer, baignade, detente et tous sa avec la femme de ma vie, quoi demander de mieux ? Je sens que ce mois va etre magnifique.

Pendant ce mois, appart les entrainements, elles en ont profite pour passer du temps que toutes les deux eloigner de la ville pour se retrouver enfin en tant que couple. Le jour qui marquait la fin de leurs mise a pied arriva, elles devaient faire un match "I quit match" l'une contre l'autre. Elles dessiderent de le faire pendant l'entrainement. Le president etait present ainsi que beaucoup d'autre catcheur et le manager de chaque division. Les deux blondes monterent sur le ring. La cloche sonna. A partir de la tout etait permit ou presque. Au debut, Beth n'osait pas la toucher par peur de lui faire mal. Natalya le comprit et lui dit en chuchotant :

- Beth vas-y tu peux le faire, je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas me briser. Et si on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut on ne pourra pas reintegrer la WWE et tu le sais donc vas-y n'ais pas peur.

Le match commenca vraiment. Après 6 minutes de combat et plusieurs prises de soumition, Beth gagna ce match avec son fameux GlamSlam et son brise dos, Natalya abandonna.

- Vous pouvez reintegrer votre division.

- Sa vas ma puce ? S'inquieta Beth

- Oui, sa va. Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

- Je suis desolee d'avoir du te faire subir sa.

Pour se faire pardonner, Beth l'embrassa. Suite à ce baiser, tout le monde qui étaient présent applaudir sauf le président.

-Votre relation n'était pas sensé resté privé ?

- Si mais là ce n'est pas le vrai public, c'est nos collègues et puis c'est notre vie donc on en fait ce qu'on veut - S'énerva Beth – Puis on s'aime donc pourquoi le cacher alors qu'on est vraiment heureuse.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? C'est génial. Déclara Michelle Maccooll.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On est ensemble depuis un tout peu plus d'un an.


End file.
